fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Phone Calls
This page is used for any fan phone calls about certain animatronics. Phone Calls Night 1 Michael: "I dont know if this is important info but a thing to note is, umm a human is in the pizzeria, I don't know what he is he usualy umm... ehh he takes apart stuff and scavenges the pizzeria for tools or weapons." The Incinerator: "Umm..There is one anmatronic in the backroom..*cough* cough* I am not sure if he umm..-is being used anymore,the employess call him "The Incinerator". Umm they say that he likes to destroy the other animatronics just for the fun of it and the reason for his behavior or existence is unknown" The Incinerator (FNAF2) "Not all animatronics are evil and can get in the office. There's one in the Parts/Service room which is pretty much broken down, which is very nice to you and destroys the other animatronics if needed" Night 2 Jerry: "Hello? Oh...um, hello? Well i'm uh, kind of shocked that you made it to the second night! Uh, yeah, now remember to keep uh, Sona away from, the air vent...she...kind of goes uh, crazy when you let her get to close to uh, hot things. Well lucky you! There's um, gonna be another robot that they installled yesterday while you were uh, at your house! So her name is um, Snitchel...yeah, Snitchel. I never worked with her so I uh, don't know what you need to know to avoid her...but I do know that um, she malfuctions sometimes and uh, yeah....don't....die. Well, um, goodnight!" Night 3 Panswer (FNAF 2): "Hello?Hey,umm...So If you are hearing this,then you have continued your night shift.Um,hey listen,I bet that by now you may have seen...That eyeball...in the back,um,yeah,that's another animatronic,um..i think he goes by the name,like 'Panswer' or something,he was used at the old location,to-to answer the kids questions,we had a room set up for him and everything,he was...More advanced than the other animatronics...um,some kind of Game Scoreboard thing,uh,advanced AI,and he even moved like a panther,zooming to the nearest kid who wanted to ask him a question...Then,one day,i don't know,something about a kid who accidentally thrown a cup full of soda,he then,basically went haywire,none of the co-workers and the manager didn't think much of it...h-he seemed to function just fine,then a kid got a high score on one of the games,it was like,'Lumber Sons Co.' or something...and the scores were full of just...numbers,th-the ones made a star..y'know,the 'evil star' um,they eventually found out it was Panswer,and he became...Decommisioned...Um,his claw mechanic made him deadly...One of the kids wandered in the back room and got,damaged,by him,they didn't want to make a kid-friendly version of him as the company was worried that he may become a potential treat...to the company*Clears Throat* he shouldn't be active,but if he is j-just keep peeking around the cameras,he is quick to switch rooms...Ok,that is it,don't...Don't get caught by,him,alright,goodnight." Parafex (FNAF1) "There's some rumors of a "wizard" or a "mage" inside the pizzeria i personally think its nonsense though i don't know if "he" is any danger or not you will perhaps find out so talk to you tomorrow" Phone Guy Night 4 DarkStorm and FireBlast Um...hello? Hello! Uh, just to let you know, there seems to be....someone here. They're ninjas or something because only the day guard noticed them. They are hiding in the dark rooms are my guess, probably the Party Rooms. So just, you know, look out for them...they'll probably try to kill you. They have some sort of....powers....I don't know what it is but...yeah. Just stay put and you'll be fine. Oh! Also, theres somthing in your office that shouldn't be there. It's this Paper Mache Balloon Boy. It seems to be able to leave Party Room 4 and just go into your office at any moment. It won't hurt you but it might give you a heart attack...so...just don't freak out if it gets in. Anyways that's about it, talk to you tomorrow. Good Night. Parafrx (FNAF2) "And also one thing to notice is that theres a mage here i think but a mage? really this pizzeria's staff are crazy goodnight!" Phoneguy Night 5 Please add calls <3 Night 6 Howly: "Uh hello?heh,uh,we installed a daycare animatronic... its really... uh,protective... his name is Howly,uh,he is aggressive,t-to Freddy and his friends uh...If he is active,keep an eye out for him,so that he behaves,the mask won't work on him,but if he is active,try to keep the cameras away from him,as he becomes,more aggressive if he is viewed by the cameras well,that's it...Talk to you tomorrow..."